


Blind to the Truth (and just blind in general)

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Link to that in the notes, M/M, Read the summary for more information, Really bad but peopld like it, Spoilers for DWIT, Sympathetic Deceit and Remus, This is my first fic and is based on a better fic, Virgil reads Warriors, blind!Virgil, sooo, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Virgil has opened up to the other sides and to Thomas, and they've accepted who he is. But, while they think they know everything, they are oblivious to one fact. Virgil is blind. He has been his entire existence. With the help of Deceit and Remus, he has hidden it away.Aka, I don't know what I'm doing so I mushed together elements I've seen in other fics and put a slight spin on them.





	1. A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sightless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548587) by [riverblujay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay). 

> So, this is my first fic, and is heavily based on another fic by riverblujay . The link to that is above and I suggest you read it. It's really good. And yes, I am aware the first chapters are almost exactly the same, but it is different later on.

Life in the Mind Scape was great. Thomas had been accepting of my past life with The Others. I only have one secret hidden, one I didn’t plan on being found out.

I, Virgil Anxiety Sanders, am blind.

I have no clue how, Thomas has perfect vision, everyone else has perfect vision, I don’t know why I don’t. I’ve been this way my entire existence.

I know that if I tell the others, they’ll fuss over me for a bit, then Logan will try to research me, and Roman will come up with some new nicknames. Thomas… Thomas will be very confused. I don’t want any of that, so secrets will have to do.

Deceit and Remus know. I mean, you would figure out rather quickly when someone is complaining about the dark on a sunny day. They’re very helpful when Thomas rearranges, even if it’s moving a table two inches for a video. We don’t really hate each other, like we seem to on camera. Roman’s thirst for drama can be thanked for that.

I’ve become relatively good at faking being sighted. It takes a lot of energy out of me, though, so it is easier to be alone or with Deceit and Remus.

I was awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. I grabbed my phone from its designated spot on my nightstand and opened it.

“Siri, what time is it?” I asked groggily.

“12:32 am,” the robotic voice replied.

Logan should be in bed by now. Good. I walked down to the living room in the darkness to make a cup of coffee. Turning on the light won’t help at all, so I let some magic illuminate the room in case someone came down. I really don’t want to arouse suspicion.

Once the coffee was done, a cup was poured automatically (Thank you, technology,) and I sat down on the couch. I hoped Patton didn’t move the coasters from movie night (Nightmare Before Christmas, second best disney film even though I can’t see it,) and sure enough, it was there. Thank you Patton.

After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I turned towards the steps, and Romans voice asked, “What are you doing up so late in the dark?”

“One, it’s early, two, it’s not total darkness, and three, what are you doing up so early?”

“I just had too many ideas running through my head.” I heard the soft hum of lights and the creak of the couch as he sat in his spot next to me.

I made a hum of acknowledgement. “Do you want some tea, Princey? I need to get more coffee anyway.

“Sure.” I grabbed my mug and went to the kitchen, and while a new cup was pouring, I felt around the cabinet for Roman’s mug with a crown pendant. I let my finger hang over the edge as I filled it as to not overfill it.

I placed it in the microwave for three minutes, then grabbed my coffee and sat on the counter.

“You mentioned that you read from time to time,” Roman’s voice startled me, but I tried not to show it. “Do you know any good, long series? Logan wants me to read, but I want one series to last a while.”

“Warriors,” I said, then quickly realized I shouldn’t have. Welp, have to go with it now. I conjured the first book in Romans spot at the table.

“Cats?” he asked quizzically.

“Trust me, it’s addicting,” I responded.

“How many books are there?”

“I dunno, at least 70.”

“70?!” Roman exclaimed.

“The authors got a little carried away. Just read the first book”  
The microwave beeped, signaling Roman’s water was done. I paced a tea bag over the edge and set my mug in the sink. I set it on Roman’s coaster.

“I’m gonna go rest for a bit. Have a good night.”

“You too, emo nightmare,” Roman replied.

I spent a while in bed, thinking about anything and everything, awaiting the next day of deception.


	2. Rearrangements by Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas changes the layout of his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ya'll are crazy. I posted this, expecting to get maybe a comment, maybe someone would leave kudos, and even that would be a few days after I posted. Then I come back and multiple people have read it, commented and left kudos? Thanks for the support.
> 
> Sorry these are all so short, but the first few chapters were written at a Fourth of July party with a lot of distractions.

Hours later, I heard frantic knocking on my door.

“Who is it?” I called from where I sat on my bed.

“Deceit and Remus.” Deceits voice rang through my room and echoed off the walls.

“Come in.”

I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards my bed.

Remus’ voice made me jump, “Hey, so, bad news.”

“What is it?” I asked, worried.

“Well, this morning, Thomas rearranged his living room. A lot,” Deceit said. “Which means the common room will be rearranged, too.

I stayed silent, knowing this probably wouldn’t end well.

“You’re bedroom will stay the same until Thomas comes in. Which won’t be for a while,” Remus’ words calmed my nerves a bit, but I was still nervous.

I hesitated for a moment, before saying, “Could you guys tell Patton I have a fever? I’ll fake one, then tonight I’ll take out my cane and figure out the layout.”

Okay, Virge.” With that, I heard Remus and Deceit’s retreating footsteps. I flopped down on my bed and gave myself a fake temperature for the day.

…

Patton worried about me all day, but thankfully didn’t insist I see (Ha, see) the new layout.

Deceit and Remus came to get me that night. I fished my cane out from under my bed, and went down to the commons. Well, halfway down the stairs to the commons. Deceit and Remus were ahead of me, and I heard a “Hey Kiddo!” come from downstairs. Whomever Patton didn’t see came back up and came with me to my room.

I heard Deceit curse under his breath once we were in.

“Well shoot,” I said, glancing in his general direction.

“Ok. So you have to fake another day. That’s fine.”

I could tell by his voice he wasn’t sure this lie would last. I was too, but I hoped it would for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I know I said I won't be posting often, but I got bored, so I decided to update on the same day. Inconsistency is my strong suit. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Hedgehogspike


	3. A Clue Into Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds some clues, and Virgil lies some more to hide his secret.
> 
> I also address the sub-plot of Virgil reading warriors again. Yay...!

Knock knock knock.

I was reading my braille version of Crowfeather’s Trial (I know it doesn’t exist in real life (author note: I’m 100% sure, but may be proven wrong, fans are crazy,) but this is the mindscape). According to Siri, it was about 9:00 am.

“Kiddo?” Patton’s voice came from the door.

“Don’t come in, Patton,” I called.

“Are you still sick?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m coming in.”

“Don’t!”

I was too late. I heard the door open and Patton’s footsteps toward my bed.

I assumed he saw the book lying open on my bed, because he asked, “What’s that?”

Lie. Lie now. “I asked Logan to teach me braille in case Thomas needed it at some point.” Which was true. That is what I asked Logan.

“Oh, okay. It seems excessive, but I know you.”

“Remus actually told me that you were up really late last night. You need to sleep, Popstar.”

It was easy to hear the smile in his voice as he said, “Okay, I will tonight.”

Thank the mindscape heavens. I can get out tonight.

…

Last night, I figured out the new layout with no complications. Deceit and Remus kept watch, and I was soon done.

Now, I sat at the table listening to Logan and Roman bickering for the millionth time this month.

“Thomas should go to the event!” Roman yelled.

“Yes, but it wouldn’t be beneficial to me and Virgil. I have a schedule that has no time for the creative arts event, and it’ll put Virgil into panic at the huge crowd,” Logan stated calmly.

I looked towards Roman’s spot, “I mean, Logan’s not wrong,” I looked to Logan’s spot, “but it would be beneficial to Thomas as well. It would inspire video ideas in Roman, and that would help us economy wise. But, then there is always the issue of if the video fails. I don’t really have anything against it though.” I turned to Patton’s relative spot, “Patton? What do you think?”

“Kiddo, you’re not looking really at me. Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you all want drama, and I eluded to it, but next chapter will be Virgil's past. So, even more Deceit and Remus. Drama will definitely follow that, though. :) Also, I promise to post a longer chapter at some point.
> 
> -Hedgehogspike


	4. A Darkness in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil when he was a Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I realized the last chapter didn't show that it had updated, so no one read it. I don't know why it didn't, but that's why there are two new chapters, I wanted you all to know.

When a side is created, they are given the information needed to complete their job, along with their name, how the mindscape works and role.

I was also told I was blind.

I was created with the anxiety Thomas felt for breaking something, Deceit not long after because Thomas had lied to his mother that his brothers broke it. Remus greeted us.

"Why HELLO there kind new friends! And what roles do you own? I am the better half of Creativity! You can call me Remus."

This made me jump, but I couldn't run away because I would hit something.

"I'm Dessseit. I like that better than my name, though."

"And who are you, O' Dark and Sinister one?"

"Anxiety. Just call me that."

"Well, Deceit and Anxiety, follow me this way for a tour of the dark side."

I stayed put and spoke up. "Actually, I-I'm b-blind. I-I don't kn-now how."

There was silence. Then, Deceit piped up. "Well, we could not help you."

"He means we could. Deceit, in your room you will have less trouble lying all the time. Well, Anxiety, I'm going to put a hand on your shoulder to guide you to your room, okay?"

I nodded. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stayed with it best I could.

...

Thomas has a wonderful career even though vine has gone away. RIP Vine. His Youtube channel is full of his "friendly fanders". A week ago, he began doing videos with the "light" sides. Pretending they were all played by him, of course.

Deceit and Remus knew I wanted to be accepted of them, so on our Friday movie night, Remus gives visual description, the same week Thomas posted a second "Sanders Sides" video, they convinced me to show up in the next video.

That video went ok, but once I was accepted, I came back to the dark side commons. Walking straight (gay) into a table that wasn't there before. A gloved hand caught me before I fell onto it.

"We made a surprise for you Virgil! You got accepted!" Remus' shout made me jump.

"Yep. And, almost killing me is the surprise?"

"If that was it, it would hardly be anything new." Deceit had gotten better at refraining from lying, in the dark side, at least, and that was most definitely not a lie.

"True. Well, what's the surprise?" I asked. They guided me to sit in a chair.

"Well, they mentioned a costume change in the next video, so we made you a new hoodie!" Remus exclaimed.  
"Thanks guys, but did you need to move a table here just for that?" A hoodie was now in my lap and I was inspecting how it felt. Sections of patchwork were sewn into an otherwise plain hoodie. A storm cloud shaped emblem was sewn into the chest.

"Well, I also made a cake to celebrate," Deceit said.

"Cool. Guess we're not having dinner?" I asked

"Nope, Red Velvet cake!" Remus exclaimed.

So that's exactly what we did. Ate Red Velvet and talked about Thomas' addiction to cartoons the entire night. The next day I showed the others my new hoodie and got the script. Deceit and Remus helped me go over it, and no more problems with the others ensued.

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at titles.


	5. Avoiding Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to avoid confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Well, shoot. I adjusted my gaze to his voice, which was slightly off of where he usually sat.

“Sorry, Pat. I’m just still a little sick I guess.” I tried to cover up best I could, but worry was definitely seeping into my voice.

“A common cold would not affect your visual perception of the world, not that drastically, anyway,” Logan said.

I turned to him. “Well, maybe It’s more than a common cold. Can we get back to the event?”

“Kiddo, I think you should rest. We’ll carry on discussing.” Patton placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump slightly. I nodded, not wanting to argue, and went to my room.


	6. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens? I dunno. I'm just the author.

“Deceit,” I said as I flopped onto my bed.

“Yes?” he asked as he was summoned.

“They’re going to figure it out.”

“They were always going to eventually. “

“Yeah but they’re going to figure it out now.”

“Then tell them next time they ask about something.”

“Y’know what? Sure. I’m too tired to lie anymore.”

“It’s a deal. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I rolled over on my bed. Then, I heard knocking on my door.

“Hey, Panic! At the Everywhere, Thomas is going to tour the Mindscape tomorrow with us. Just wanted you to know.”

Great. “Thanks, Princey,” I called.

…

We were touring the Mindscape today. We started with places like the commons, the courtroom and other locations like that, and moved onto the Imagination. The Imagination was fine because Roman set it up as a meadow.

The rooms were the problem. They’re all different. Patton’s has a dresser and twin sized bed on the right of the room and a big wall of papers on the left. Logan’s has a bed on the left, a desk on the right, and a huge curtain along the back. Roman’s room has just a lot of clutter and it changes every few days, and mine is just Thomas’s house, but instead of a front door, there's a small staircase leading up to a bedroom.

I knew what the other’s rooms look like, but I haven’t memorized exactly where everything is. I was bumping into things a lot, but no one questioned it until I walked directly into something.

“Virgil? Are you, like, ok?” Thomas’s voice asked as I rubbed my forehead.

“No? I really don’t know. What did I run into?” I said, looking up.

“My mirror,” Roman said.

“Oh. Can we go to the commons quickly? I need to say something.”

“K,” Thomas said. I heard the woosh of everyone sinking out, then did so myself. I appeared next to the couch, and sat down on the table.

I played with the hem of my hoodie, “Ok, so, there’s something I haven’t told any of you. I… I’m blind. I have been forever, and I don’t know why, but I am.”

Thomas was the first to speak. “Why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“Multiple reasons. I just didn't want to tell you.”

“Well, you can tell us anything,” Patton said. “You’re still you.”

“See, wasn’t so bad, now was it,” Deceit’s voice rang out, making me jump.

“I can’t see it, no,” I replied, turning to where I heard him. I heard Patton chuckle at that.

“Wait, he knew?” Thomas asked.

“It’s hard to lie to him,” I said.

“Well, let’s go and eat dinner. Deceit, you and Remus can join us.

“That would be dreadful,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE LAST CHAPTER


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner ending in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER A HUNDRED KUDOS.
> 
> Guys, this isn't that good, I have better stories.
> 
> Other people have better stories.
> 
> Why is this popular?

I sat down at my normal spot for dinner. Remus and Deceit were joining, so this was going to go well.

Thomas was also joining, but he brought real food, not a product of his imagination. Which he can't eat. You know what, back to dinner.

Patton made spaghetti, and I could here the plastic spoon hitting the pot. Everyone else had gotten food, and I quickly fumbled for the spoon and served myself.

"Remus, I told you NOT to bring deodorant." Deceit's voice cut through the silence and startled me.

"Well maybe I wanted to."

A loud clatter sounded, and I asked, "What's happening?"

"Deceit and Remus are fighting and ruining the living room," Logan replied.

"Oh, normal Tuesday."

"It's Friday," Logan replied.

"It's a saying," I said, grabbing my phone.

"Virgil, why do you have that?" Roman asked.

"Oh, it's just a trick I learned." I opened an app placed right where I could find it. "Just opening my musicals playlist in Spotify..."

"No! Don't unleash the torture! We will stop!" Deceit and Remus were in sync.

"Ok, ok, I won't. One of these days you won't here me and you're going to be defeated."

"What just happened?" Thomas asked.

"Virgil has a playlist of every musical song from Broadway and unless we catch him he will play it at full volume until it ends." Remus got the explanation out in one sentence.

"Why do you have that?" Patton asked. 

"Because fights happen often, and its good to have a threat."

"Can I have this playlist?" Roman asked.

"Depends on how you'll use it," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I just attempted to find an average length Virgil's playlist would be. It was about 7 hours 20 minutes. Your welcome. You can calculate this and find the exact numbers, but I don't recommend that, so go with 7 hrs 20 min.
> 
> Shoot I just realized Remus Auto corrected again. Autocorrect just Auto corrected.


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides hang out. Something bad happens... Something that will change this series forever.
> 
> It's not that dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANDERS ASIDES.
> 
> I'm very excited about it. And excited about how much is now cannon.
> 
> It's amazing.

I sat in my normal spot on the couch. I could here Thomas scrolling through Netflix for a movie. The others were hesitant about it at first, but I just told them that I knew what was happening in most movies from watching them with audio description. They said they would pick a movie we had seen before and I soon heard the beginning of Frozen playing.

We were all quiet until Love Is an Open Door came up.

"How do they not get caught in this. Isn't all of Arendelle there now? Surely the castle is heavily guarded so that an enemy won't attack while they're all in the same place." Logan continued to mumble questions after Roman told him to be quiet.

"Weren't you the one who commented on flaws every five minutes last time?" I asked.

"Why yes, but today is a day where I appreciate the film!"

I shook my head and continued to listen to Let it Go.

The movie finished and we went our separate ways.

I planned to head to my room, but decided to go to the imagination instead. The wild forests there were calming. I got to the door using memory and went through. A breeze came through the door and I walked out into the wilderness. I tried to stay near the door, but found myself far away. I would sink out when I wanted to leave. The forest changed all the time, so I walked with my hands in front of me until I reached a familiar location.

I sat down at the edge of the lake, calm. Soon I felt the water at my toes. Then, it was up to my ankles. I went to back up, but I couldn't before the water consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about a cliffhanger? I finally know where to bring this story! I promise to update soon.


	9. Movie Night Part 2 (Please read notes.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sits in the darkness he was taken to waiting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part or two. Roman's point of view at beginning. Point of view switches between him and Virgil every time change.
> 
> Ok? Ok. Now you may read.

10:27 PM

I entered the forest, the fall colors surrounding me. I went to my favorite place in the imagination. The lake.

I entered the clearing, and saw Virgil on the other side of the lake. I was going to say hi, but before I could, I saw orange tendrils of light circling his legs and pulling him into the water.

I didn’t know who did this, but I had an idea of who did.

12:31 AM

I awoke. I didn’t remember where I was, and got even more confused when I didn’t feel my bed below me. I felt around, and found that it was familiar.

I found a table with a frame on it. A frame that I knew was covered in sequins and shells. One that I knew had a picture me, Deceit, and Remus in it.

I was in my old room.

I was on the dark side.

10:30 PM

I rose up in the common room, Everyone else was there talking. They noticed me.

“Hey kiddo! What’s wrong?”

“I saw Virgil in the Imagination. He was pulled into the lake.”

“What pulled him in?” Deceit quickly asked.

“These orange tendrils. Do you know what happened?”

Deceit and Remus shared a look.

“It’s Insanity,” Remus said. “He took Virgil.”

“Insanity?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, he hates us all, but hates Virgil the most.” Deceit stood up.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“You’re going to come with us to find Virgil.”

“I am? Who else is coming?”

“Your brother. He’s been to the castle more times than me.”

“The castle?” Patton asked.

“Yes,” Deceit responded. “Home of the most powerful sides.”

I said bye to Patton and Logan and followed Deceit and Remus.

12:43 AM

I heard a knock on the door. I knew the only person it could be.

“Insanity. Come in, I’m sure you’ll be useful as always.”

I heard him open the door and hobble in on his cane.

“Hello Virgil. Nice to see you.”

“Why’d you bring me back?” I asked.

“It gets lonely in this castle. I needed my sweet Paranoia.”

“You’re not getting Paranoia. He’s gone.”

“He can return. Go to sleep Virgil. It’s almost one in the morning.”

I heard him leave and decided to follow his advice. I tried to sleep and forget who I used to be.

12:00 AM

We had been walking in the forest for about an hour and twenty minutes, or at least that's what Deceit said.

The forest was dark and the only sound came from twigs snapping under our feet.

I decided to break the silence.

"So why did Insanity go after Virgil?" I asked.

"Well, I already told you how the most powerful Dark sides live there. Paranoia was one of those sides." Deceit looked back at me when he finished. He knew that I knew what was next.

I continued for him. "And Paranoia is Virgil. Virgil left and came to us. My only question is how are we going to go against one of the most powerful sides?”

“Because powerful sides are all given a major weakness.”


	10. Our Past is not Our Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Virgil knows Insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos! Thank you all so much for the support!

The dark side. A small place at the edge of the subconscious. There are small rooms, all duplicates of Thomas's house, at least at this time.

There was also a castle. It was supposed to be home of the most powerful Darksides. Anxiety wasn't one of them. He was powerless and blind. But, he met Insanity.

Insanity was formed with a crippled leg. He had learned through stealing Logic' s books that the Darksides who were different from Thomas were the most powerful. 

Anxiety became Paranoia to take over with Insanity and they ruled for a while.

Then Insanity wanted to take over the whole mind. He sent Paranoia over as a spy. He pretended to still be Anxiety. 

Paranoia liked the light side. It was nice, but Insanity saw that. He forbid Paranoia from leaving again and told him to duck out to prove the others didn't want him around. Deceit and Remus tried to find him first, but left when the light sides came. They had been filming, so they still had cameras following them.

They saved him from Insanity.

But Insanity wanted him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry if this contradicts a previous chapter...


	11. The Suspense Can Now End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the action
> 
> Woo!
> 
> But Virgil isn't good. 
> 
> Boo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why this is so friggin popular among you guys, but may I recommend one of my other four fics?
> 
> No?
> 
> Ok.

1:00 AM

We were still walking, but I could now see the castle looming over other small, dark versions of Thomas's house.

"Here we are. Welcome, brother, to hell."

I looked at Remus, wondering if he could really feel that way about a place, but his face was serious, same with Deceit's.

I looked back at the castle, wondering how Virgil was coping.

1:30 AM

I woke up to the sound of smashing. I wondered what was happening. I walked out of my room - no, my old room - and walked the familiar halls. I stopped when I reached a certain door.

A short detour never hurt, right?

I opened the door and entered the familiar room. The one with so many memories, both good and bad. 

My first love.

Where I officially ducked out.

Where I began the journey to my next love…

…Whom will never love me back

1:25 AM

We decided the best course of action was to catch Insanity off guard and burst in, go in, get Virgil, get out.

Only problem was that WE were the ones caught off guard.

Insanity was waiting by the door. He may have a crippled leg, but he sure could get around fast.

Deceit and Remus diverted his attention and I ran through the halls of the castle.

I would've ran right past the open door if I hadn't heard the quiet sob inside.

"Virgil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha
> 
> Ships.


	12. Finally over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is finally saved, but is hd really away from his old partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on this.
> 
> Also can I just call attention to the fact that DWIT was posted OVER HALF A YEAR AGO. Does anyone else find that crazy?

1:35 AM

"Virgil?"

I heard Roman's voice behind me. I knew that this was Roman, but with all the bad memories with this place, I still couldn't handle it.

"Hey, hey. It's just me, Roman. We're here to bring you home."

I can't. If I go home they're all in danger. I need to keep myself here for them. For HIM.

So I speak at last.

"I know it's you and I know why you're here. I can't go with you though. Just go. Please."

I'm still looking away from the door. I hear footsteps come towards ms and tense up again.

Roman's hand falls on my shoulder. I know I'm safe. I know I can just leave. But I also know that if I leave they're all in danger.

Then, I realise something. If I stay here Paranoia might come back, and that would be so much worse than Insanity. 

"Come back. It's the best for you." 

I just nod, not wanting to disagree with him. He helps me to my feet, and says we're leaving through the main entrance before pulling me along. I stop.

"Wait," I say. "There's a better way. I'm guessing Deceit and Remus are there with Insanity?" Roman says yes. "Well then we should take the escape route."

I raced back towards my room, grabbing the picture of Deceit and Remus as we went by, keepsake, and continued on to Ian's room. Insanity's room. I haven't called him Ian for a long time.

I went in and fumbled in the drawers for a bit, not finding anything.

"Hey Roman?" I asked. "Could you look in these drawers for a key?" He muttered a yes and I heard him going through the drawers. 

"Is this is?" He asked, placing a key in my hand. I just nodded as I felt the engravings in my hand. IV. To some a Roman numeral, but to me it was so much more. I continued to drag Roman down the twisting halls until I came to the door I was looking for.

I found the keyhole and opened it, revealing the outside world. I felt the small, constant breeze of the other side. I told Roman to follow me and went around to the front, telling Roman to stay hidden but catch one of the others attention so they could abandon ship. 

A few moments later I heard two extra sets of footsteps and was being pulled along by a gloved hand.

I knew we were at the imagination when when I felt grass under my feet. We kept on for a bit, then stopped.

"Thanks," I said.

"We only did it so we didn't have to deal with Paranoia, too," said Deceit. He was sincere, but it was easy to tell he also did it because he cared.

"Well I guess you don't want this, then," I said, waving the picture frame in front of them.

"Wait. You found it? This was from forever ago. I thought Insanity would have burned it." Remus didn't know the half of it. 

"Well, he tried, but he used to listen to me enough to know when he should NOT do something."

Deceit took the picture and I gladly let him have it. I couldn't see it. We walked and eventually got to the door into the commons of the light side.

I dropped the key on to the table, not really realizing what would happen, and just went to the couch, talking briefly to Logan and Patton beffore relaxing to the opening of Coco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil POV from now on


	13. Interlude for a Profile on Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the fourth time attempting to upload a chapter solely focused on our best bud Insanity. NOT A REAL CHAPTER.

His color scheme is black and white, he doesn't have his right leg, and he constantly has an evil smirk on his face.

He's very evil, and wants to take over the mindscape. Remus and Deceit hate him since he "took" Virgil from him. More in the next chapter. Insanity appeared soon after the creativity split, so a bit before Deceit and Virgil, but after everyone else.

That's kind of it, but I wanted to write something about Insanity before moving on. I also wanted to show his design, even though that kinda failed. Feel free to ask any questions in the comments. Thank you for reading this fic.


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last moment of peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the support, but I haven't been feeling this fic, so I decided to write the last two chapters and post them today.
> 
> I will probably re write this at some point, but for now I want to get a posting schedule and finish other fics.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Hedgehogspike08

I sat at the edge of the imagination. It was always scary to go there, where a steep cliff fell away into an endless ocean, but the waves were calming.

I heard footsteps behind me, jumping up to try and intimidate the oncoming person or creature. Note the word try. Everyone knew I was blind, so it didn't work.

I heard Logan's voice and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Virgil, I was wondering about this key you left on the table. What is it? Why does it have the Roman numeral for four on it?"

I tried not to sigh of look disappointed. Of course this would happen. I made up some random story about the importance of the number four and said that Roman and I used it to escape, then I walked back to my room and sat on my bed.

"Heard you lied?"

I jumped at Deceit's very sudden voice. "Deceit! Why would you do this? What do you want?"

"Just tell me what you lied about."

"Logan asked about the key, and you know how I feel about that key, I don't want everyone to know what it actually means."

"Uh huh."

I heard as Deceit left and flopped down onto the bed. I heard someone else come into my room, and annoyed I called, "who is it?".

"An old friend."

Then all my though t.c s stopped for a moment.

…

When I came back to my senses I could immediately tell by the draftiness of the room that I was back in the castle.

"I escaped again and I'm immediately dragged back here?"

"Why yes," said Ian from somewhere in front of me. I didn't really expect a reply, but whatever. All I could think is that I had to once again escapd my evil ex. Great.

"I've taken precautions this time," he said. "Such as removing all exits you know of and creating this mask. Shame you can't see it. Such a fine piece of craftsmanship. Made by a side named Regie or Remy or something like that. I think it was Remy. Anyways, basically it will allow me to have more control over you. For if things get out of hand. So here you go."

I tried to struggle against it, but soon the mask was on.

I was expecting it to be like being knocked out or something. What I didn't expect was to be able to SEE. Ian looked at me, seeming to guess my thoughts even though I could feel that I had a blank expression. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the mask gives you sight. You know, so you can see yourself kill your own friends. Well, your old clothes are upstairs, so go get changed, Paranoia."

…

It was a few days before I got used to sight. And also being controlled. I was currently being forced down the stairs towards the main entrance room.

Since being able to see, I was able to appreciate color, and could now say for sure that purple was my favorite.

As I walked into the main room, my black cloak swished around me. A small dark purple emblem of sorts tied it around my shoulders.

Ian stood waiting for me.

"Good, you're here. Your friends are on their way. Just letting you know."

I stood still next to him for a while. Soon enough, though, Roman was crashing through the door.

The only reason why being controlled was good is that I didn't blush in that moment.

Everyone burst in after Roman, and at the same time they all noticed my clothes and the mask.

Then I was fighting with a sword I didn't know I had.

It was really a blur, the whole battle. But then something happened and everything after was clear as day.

I was fighting with Roman, and his sword hit the mask. For a second I lost sight, but I gained control. I shrunk back, knowing that it may get it across that I gained control wh eff n the mask was damaged.

When I could see again, I saw that Roman had noticed a change. Ian clearly also saw, as now I was focused mainly on blocking the mask. But, Roman was obviously a better fighter than Ian, and got another hit on the mask. This time, I was in control long enough to take it off. I quickly snapped it in half and dropped it to the ground.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little jarring."

Roman put an arm around my shoulder and led me closer to where everyone else had been fighting Ian. The fighting had stopped, but Ian and the couples were clearly out of breath. Ian's footsteps were coming towards me, and knowing his height compared to mine, I held my sword up to his throat. Clearly my guess as to where it was was correct as everyone gasped and Ian coughed. Roman took his hand off my shoulder and I walked forward, sword still held out.

I heard Ian hit the wall and stopped.

"Y'know, before this whole thing, I was going to let you live. Now, I'm not too sure." I summoned magic I hadn't touched in a lifetime and teleported everyone to the edge of the imagination.

Ian was stuck between my sword and the vast ocean.

"Look, V, I know you don't like me, but I understand you. I love you, and I know that you loved me, too, once. It can go back to that."

I glared at him with blind eyes. "No, it can't. But, you're just blind to the truth." I inched forward slightly, pushing the man over the edge of the cliff and into the sea.

Everyone was silent. I teleported us all back to the commons and told everyone I'd explain once I could also tell Thomas


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is bright.

2 years had passed since Insanity died. Patto and Logan had married, same with Deceit and Remus, but Roman.an and I were still hesitant. More like I was, but same thing.

The biggest change was that I had talked with that Remy who made my mask. He said he could make another that allowed me to see without being controlled.

I only wore it on occasions that required it. Like the weddings, and also tonight.

I had worked up the confidence to propose to Roman. Initially, I planned to propose by the ocean, but then I remembered Ian's death. Then i thought the lake, but again, Ian.

Then I remembered that Roman had just made a beautiful castle in the imagination. Perfect.

Remus helped with the ring, cause he could summon things and also surprisingly had similar tastes to his brother.

The ring was gold. It had a plant-like looking band that wrapped around a ruby.

To be honest, I don't know how to describe rings.

My mask was on, the ring in my pocket, and I was waiting for Roman on the balcony. 

Then he arrived, and we were looking out and talking. Then he started to look at the giant building and town housing the light sides, greater and lesser. He was talking about it intently, and I kneeled on the ground, ring in hand.

Roman finally turned around and audibly gasped.

"Roman, I've known you for a while, from enemies to friends to lovers. You helped me through a lot, some of that was dealing with the past, but now I want to deal with the future. So, will you marry me?"

Roman was tearing up. "Yes!" he screamed. He kneeled down and gave me a hug, knocking my mask off in the process.

"Roman, I need to be able to see to give you the ring."

"Oh, yeah." Roman gave me the mask and in turn I put the ring on his finger.

We kissed.

For once I wasn't blind to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the sheer amount of support. When I first wrote this I thought it might get, like, 10 kudos at most.
> 
> I did not expect 277.
> 
> Thank you so much, and goodbye for now. See you in other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading my first fic! If anyone does read this. I don't think anyone will, but I can hope. This probably won't be updated too often, but I will try to update frequently enough. All these chapters are going to be really short, so sorry about that.
> 
> -Hedgehogspike


End file.
